


From Home

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-08
Updated: 2012-11-08
Packaged: 2017-11-18 05:42:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/557518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on 21 May 2006 in response to <a href="http://thistlerose.livejournal.com/profile">thistlerose</a>'s prompt of <i>Blaise/Pansy: blown glass, snow, purple flowers (any kind)</i>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	From Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thistlerose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thistlerose/gifts).



> Written on 21 May 2006 in response to [thistlerose](http://thistlerose.livejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _Blaise/Pansy: blown glass, snow, purple flowers (any kind)_.

Blaise liked weather magic; it impressed the girls. His mother had written to suggest that, "now Draco is gone, you ought to be setting about to impress his girl in particular. The Parkinsons are quite wealthy."

The snow was thick on the ground when Blaise found Pansy, and he wasted no time in making the snow fall again, calling the wind to spin it up into ornaments which resembled blown glass and imbuing the objects with color and shape.

"I love purple flowers!" Pansy squealed. 

_I know_ , thought Blaise, certain of where he would be laying his head that night.


End file.
